


Even if its a Lie

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arrangements, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit, Unrequited Love, and dumb, and i love them so much, but not really, really dumb gays, requited love but they think its unrequited, soft gays again, theyre oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman craves to be loved, or to be told he's loved. Even if it's a lie, he'll still accept it. And so he and Deceit make an arrangement, where Roman goes to Deceit for the validation he craves.And also they're hopelessly in love.





	Even if its a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be honest im not even sure what this is i just really love these boys and i wanted to write them being dumbasses for a bit
> 
> did i proofread? absolutely not
> 
> enjoy it

Roman needed to be loved. It wasn’t a want, it wasn’t something he could just go without. He needed it more than he needed anything else. He needed to be appreciated, to be cared about, to be wanted. He needed to hear someone tell him that he was loved, even if that was a lie.

So of course, he went to Deceit.

The snake-like side was known best for lying. For bending the truth to fit his needs. Roman knew this, they all did – But Deceit’s words always left Roman feeling special, and giddy, and they pushed away the dark thoughts that clouded his mind when he was alone.

Roman fell into Deceit’s lap, the lying side wrapping his arms tight around the prince, holding him close and rocking him.

“Tell me again?” Roman asked.

“I love you, my prince. More than anything,” Deceit said.

Roman smiled and shifted the way he was sat, legs either side of Dec’s thighs. One of his hands rested gently on the human-like side of Deceit’s face. “You do?” He asked, softer this time.

“I do,” Deceit confirmed. Roman’s eyes flickered between Deceit’s, desperately trying to search for any tell-tale signs that he was lying or telling the truth. But Deceit was good at what he did, and Roman could never figure it out. He couldn’t ask either, how would he know Deceit wasn’t tricking him then?

But what Roman didn’t know was that Deceit loved the prince more than anything, just as he had said. Roman was the only side who came to him (Although Deceit believed it was for Roman’s gain, instead of a want to be near him). Despite only being used for his love, or his words, he still couldn’t help but crave being near to Roman. He wanted to hold the prince and never let go. To kiss every part of him. To list off every good thing until he was red in the face. He wanted Roman to know just how truly special he was.

Not that Roman would ever return those feelings, of course. Or so he thought.

Because just like Deceit loved Roman, the prince loved Deceit too. He wanted to show Deceit the joy and help him experience the warmth that was felt when any of the ‘Light Sides’ hung out. He wanted Deceit to feel special, and listened to, and wanted, just as much as he wanted to feel that too. He wanted all the things that Deceit wanted for him.

But neither knew. Both believed that their feelings were unwanted, that their arrangement was simply something to help Roman, that it didn’t mean anything. Which is why when their arrangement changed, neither of them said anything. It’s all just another day of helping Roman feel better, right?

The arrangement had developed into something much more than just words. The two would lay quietly together, away from staring eyes, holding hands and talking about their days. They’d let fingers wander along each other’s arms. They’d cuddle for hours at a time. They’d dread the times where they’d have to part – Where Roman was needed for an idea, or Deceit was needed for a lie. They’d hold onto those times they spent together under the impression that it was all just the arrangement.  
So, when Deceit leaned in one day, capturing Roman’s lips with his own, he wasn’t sure what to think. Was this all just part of the arrangement? Or was it a trick by Deceit, who must’ve realised the prince’s feelings by now and was clearly just playing with him? Or, and Roman hoped this to be true, was this Deceit finally acting on feelings of his own?

When Deceit pulled back, his eyes were glossy, his face flushed red. He almost looked… Nervous? Roman wasn’t sure. He was never sure. What was real, what was an act, it was impossible.

“Dec-“ He started, but found himself unsure what to say.

“I love you, my prince,” Deceit whispered, his voice shaking slightly as hands desperately clung to Roman’s clothes. “More than anything.”

And for the first time since the beginning, Roman truly believed there was a chance he was telling the truth.

“You do?” He asked, a hopeful smile on his lips.

“I do,” Deceit nodded. “I promise.”


End file.
